GTO Manga
Guide to all the manga volumes and chapters in the series. This includes Bad Company & Shonan Junai Gumi. The original Japanese manga was collected into 25 volumes (tankōbon) by Kodansha's Shōnen Magazine Comics imprint. It has been translated into English by publisher TOKYOPOP. Kodansha released a bi-lingual version in Japan. The manga volumes have also been published in several countries, namely: * French - France and other French-speaking countries like Canada. * Malay - Malaysia, Singapore, and Brunei. * Thai - Thailand and Malaysia. * Korean - South Korea. * Chinese - China, Taiwan, Singapore, and Malaysia. * English - United States and Canada. * German - For all German-speaking audiences. Miyabi Aizawa.com * Spanish- Mexico and Spain [[GTO 1997-2002|Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO)]] '' *Lesson 1: Eikichi Onizuka Is Here!! *Lesson 2: Trudging the "Temp" Path *Lesson 3: Long Live the Teacher! *Lesson 4: Big Fortune on the Tatami *Lesson 5: Thinking of Becoming a Wolf | title = GTO - Volume 1 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 192 | cover = GTO-volume_1_cover.png | summary = Meet Eikichi Onizuka, a 22-year-old virgin and ex-biker. He's crude, foul-mouthed, and has a split-second temper. His goal, to be the greatest high school teacher in the world! Of course, the only reason he wants to be a teacher is so he can try and score with the hot students? Before Onizuka can become a teacher, he's got to work as a student teacher to earn his credentials. He may think he's the toughest guy on campus, but when he meets his class full of bullies, blackmailers and scheming sadists, he'll have to prove it. }} *Lesson 6: Grenade Teacher Onizuka *Lesson 7: Teacher's Certification Exam? *Lesson 8: Pervert on Public Transport?! *Lesson 9: Furious German Reverse Suplex *Lesson 10: GTO Becomes GDO? *Lesson 11: Application of the Reverse German Suplex *Lesson 12: Onizuka-Sensei is Born! *Lesson 13: Dancing Floor *Lesson 14: Like the National Kid... | title = GTO - Volume 2 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 184 | cover = GTO-volume_2_cover.png | summary = Former gangster Onizuka is ready to put aside his punkish ways and join the working world as a teacher. All that stands between him and a regular paycheck and dozens of hot girls to flirt with is the big teaching exam. Oh, wait, he accidentally used his study book as toilet paper! Now, without credentials, the only place he can land a job is at the Holy Forest Academy where he only barely gets hired after humiliating the Vice Principal. He'll have to use his street smarts to deal with students and faculty alike if he's ever going to become a Great Teacher. }} *Lesson 15: Originally 2nd Year, 4th Class *Lesson 16: Teacher Bullying *Lesson 17: Teacher Bullying (Continued) *Lesson 18: The Plan to Murder Onizuka *Lesson 19: Grand Game-Center Battle *Lesson 20: Together With Mother *Lesson 21: The Steamed Dumpling of Fear *Lesson 22: The Beloved Cresta *Lesson 23: Let's Fire That Bastard | title = GTO - Volume 3 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 184 | cover = GTO-volume_3_cover.png | summary = Eikichi Onizuka lands his first teaching job and gets ready to make all of his dreams come true. But he's got to take on the toughest class of kids in his new school to prove his worth! When his brand-new class hatches a plan that involves humiliating Onizuka into early retirement at every turn, Onizuka's ready to set the record straight one bully at a time. Now, he just needs to stay out of trouble long enough to teach them a lesson they'll never forget. }} *Lesson 24: I Am a Student! *Lesson 25: Who in the Class Has the Biggest Oedipus Complex? *Lesson 26: Kichijōji Bowling Wars *Lesson 27: Bay Bridge Bungee *Lesson 28: Teacher Disqualification *Lesson 29: There Is Something Better than a Gym Teacher *Lesson 30: Slow Tomoko *Lesson 31: Eggplant and Cucumbers *Lesson 32: Lonely Doll Play | title = GTO - Volume 4 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 184 | cover = GTO-volume_4_cover.png | summary = When trouble at school reaches the boiling point, Eikichi Onizuka is left to wonder if his job, and all of his teaching dreams, are history. But the promise of a date with a cute co-worker means he can't give up now! Then, it'll take more than violent kids and the killer school sports meet to keep Onizuka from crossing the finish line. And if can get through this big mess, he may finally become the Great Teacher he's destined to be. }} *Lesson 33: The Power of Love *Lesson 34: The Audition *Lesson 35: Birth of a Star!! *Lesson 36: Advised to Retire *Lesson 37: The Spring of Hiroshi Uchiyamada, 51-Years-Old *Lesson 38: He Knows!!! *Lesson 39: I Love You *Lesson 40: The First Visit *Lesson 41: You're More Beautiful Than a Butterfly | title = GTO - Volume 5 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 198 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_5.jpg | summary = Onizuka is not one to let a lady feel bad about herself. So when his young student, Tomoko, confesses that no one likes her, Onizuka makes it his personal mission to see that she earns the respect of her peers. With the local talent show is coming up and he’s confident that Tomoko will shine. But his nemesis, the lecherous Vice-Principal Uchiyamada, has other plans in store.}} *Lesson 42: Fainting, Fainting, and Fainting Again *Lesson 43: Onizuka's IQ *Lesson 44: The Dream-Life of Living Together *Lesson 45: The Road to Domination of the Entire Country *Lesson 46: The Second Slave *Lesson 47: Lick Me *Lesson 48: The Test, the Yakuza, and the High School Girl *Lesson 49: Educational Leadership!? *Lesson 50: The Greatest Danger to the School | title = GTO - Volume 6 | character = Tomoko Nomura Eikichi Onizuka | page = 184 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_6.jpg | summary = If you thought a life of crime was tough, try teaching high school! Meet Eikichi Onizuka, a crude and rude 22-year-old ex-biker. His new goal in life is to become The Greatest High School Teacher in the World, but his fantasy of a cozy career surrounded by young co-eds is quickly shattered as he finds the classroom is no less a jungle than the biker world he left behind.}} *Lesson 51: TV Hero *Lesson 52: Teacher for Life *Lesson 53: The Dangerous Mermaid *Lesson 54: The Bluebird of Happiness....? *Lesson 55: The Innocent Mermaid *Lesson 56: The Devil Mermaid *Lesson 57: The Dream That the Female Wolf Sees Is *Lesson 58: Bumpin' Butts, the Final Verdict, and Then... *Lesson 59: Death Games | title = GTO - Volume 7 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 184 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_7.jpg | summary = Never one to be hindered by anything as slight as gunshot wounds to the torso, Onizuka returns to the classroom, and becomes a hero after the media catch wind of the story of a dedicated teacher who saved the life of a student. His good fortune continues when the results of the Toguka test are posted, perhaps proving to his many naysayers that Onizuka isn't as stupid as presumed. Enter Urumi, an intelligent yet insanely sinister student returning from a respite that, according to the instructors at Holy Forest Academy, was not nearly long enough. She wastes no time in terrorizing the faculty, but Onizuka is quick to stand up to her antics. Now his only problem is keeping one step ahead of her criminal mind!}} *Lesson 60: A Record of Normal Daily Life - The Example of Police Man Saejima Toshiyuki *Lesson 61: Melts-in-Your-Mouth Delicious Tuna *Lesson 62: The Present for Our Respected Teacher *Lesson 63: My Secret *Lesson 64: Onizuka's Extra-Curricular Class *Lesson 65: Open Up Your Asshole!! *Lesson 66: A Smile for the Sad Young Girl *Lesson 67: A Natural Enemy *Lesson 68: The Witch's Club | title = GTO - Volume 8 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 184 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_8.jpg | summary = GTO continues to hammer the three R's (Recklessness, Raucousness and Bottle Rockets) into Holy Forest's Sophomore Class 4. Just when things are looking peachy, one of his students (who happens to be a genius gone bad) returns to school just in time to blackmail him! GTO needs to crack this nut before she cracks him, and his plan involves a motorcycle, an incomplete high suspension bridge and Vice-Principal Uchiyamada's brand new Toyota Cresta!}} *Lesson 69: The Devil's Poisonous Cookie *Lesson 70: A Woman Teacher? *Lesson 71: The Place I Was Taken *Lesson 72: Do You Like a Pretty Mom? *Lesson 73: Dear Fukada *Lesson 74: Only Big on the Outside... *Lesson 75: Son of a Bitch!! *Lesson 76: The Penalty for Peeping *Lesson 77: No Money!? | title = GTO - Volume 9 | character = Azusa Fuyutsuki Eikichi Onizuka | page = 184 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_9.jpg | summary = Onizuka isn't the only person that has it tough. Miss Fuyutsuki is bullied by her students and asks for help from Onizuka. He isn't the type of person to do another's dirty work but lends a hand nonetheless and his plan is definitely out of the ordinary! The students of Holy Forest Academy also lead interesting lives. Teenage crushes, love potions, midnight paintball wars and blackmail should be made part of the standard curriculum.}} *Lesson 78: No Money!? (Continued) *Lesson 79: Good-Bye Note *Lesson 80: The Missing Persons Bicycle Squad *Lesson 81: The Mask Comes Off *Lesson 82: How to Make Your Own Way *Lesson 83: The Long Road to Okinawa *Lesson 84: How to Up Your Income Ten-Fold *Lesson 85: A Man of Men *Lesson 86: To Live on Luck Alone | title = GTO - Volume 10 | character = Hiroshi Uchiyamada | page = 200 | cover = GTO-volume_10_cover.png | summary = Onizuka is blackmailed by Miyabi and a fellow teacher. This time he is guilty as sin! In order to redeem himself, he must earn enough money to take the entire class on a trip to Okinawa. With no money in his savings account, Onizuka resorts to the extreme. Picking up bodies, cheating at pachinko and selling his organs are all part of his quest to becoming Japan's greatest teacher!}} *Lesson 87: The Mercedes Bends *Lesson 88: The Musashino Kinky Club *Lesson 89: Rope and Nutritional Supplements *Lesson 90: The Stubborn Underage Hooker *Lesson 91: Judgement Day *Lesson 92: Sayonara Onizuka! '''Great Toroko Oppai Mini-Series:' *Scene 1: The Most Famous Actress in Japan *Scene 2: The Freshie Agent *Scene 3: To Make A Better Future | title = GTO - Volume 11 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 208 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_11.jpg | summary = Onizuka is on the verge of being banished from Holy Forest and Miyabi and crew are to blame. Not wanting to see their teacher fired, Urumi orchestrates the ultimate payback by selling Miyabi's virginity to a S&M group. The plan ultimately fails but all is not lost as Onizuka's good deeds come back to him with surprising results.}} *Lesson 93: Metamorphosis *Lesson 94: Azusa Metamorph Challenge *Lesson 95: Making It A "Go" in Okinawa *Lesson 96: Making It A "Go" Back in the Rooms *Lesson 97: Making It A "Go" with the Sea Turtles Great Toroko Oppai Mini-Series: *Scene 4: The Office's Gone *Scene 5: The Purity of A Naked Girl *Scene 6: The Rumours About that Girl! *Scene 7: For the Sake of Tomorrow. | title = GTO - Volume 12 | character = Kanzaki Urumi Eikichi Onizuka | page = 208 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_12.jpg | summary = Mr. Sakurai's lecherous plan fails and he must escape from the police. Meanwhile, Onizuka's hard work pays off again - this time in the form of a school trip to beautiful Okinawa. The trip is replete with fun in the sun, revenge, and a special Onizuka-inspired treasure hunt. Plus, Onizuka's former student Tomoko lives the glamorous life of an idol, but has a problem of her own.}} *Lesson 98: Making It A "Go" with the Treasure! *Lesson 99: Making It A "Go" with the Search Dog *Lesson 100: Making the Adventure "Go" *Lesson 101: Love Love Go *Lesson 102: Just Can't Go Straight *Lesson 103: Re-Inventing Anko *Lesson 104: Moonlight Blues *Lesson 105: Love Love Love *Lesson 106: Great Teacher Fuyutsuki....!? | title = GTO - Volume 13 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 216 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_13.jpg | summary = Onizuka's thirst for buried treasure drives him to drive his students into hard labor, the lot of them following his orders to dig up the island. But it isn't long before mutiny takes root in the form of a conniving Urumi who finds a subtle way to get Onizuka out of the way. However, the way of Onizuka lives on in the young Noboru who finds himself the unwitting hero to a lost Anko. Could the embers of amore be glowing in them? Well, if they are, rest assured Onizuka will find a way to fan them into a class four fire. And Azusa does a little inebriated bonding with some of her worst tormentors.}} *Lesson 107: White Collar Blues *Lesson 108: A Day in the Life of Officer Saejima (Part 2) *Lesson 109: The Return of Teshigawara *Lesson 110: The Girl With Blue Hair *Lesson 111: When Delinquents Come a Calling *Lesson 112: Smash the Life Out of Him! *Lesson 113: Major Incontinence *Lesson 114: The Man Who Lost to Money | title = GTO - Volume 14 | character = Azusa Fuyutsuki Anko Uehara Unknown Unknown | page = 200 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_14.jpg | summary = The class trip to Okinawa has come to an end and everyone reflects upon their new memories. However, Miyabi will have none of it and continues her efforts to expel Onizuka by recruiting a very special former classmate to wreak havoc. Onizuka reacts in his usual fashion and finds out the hard way that this new kid on the block, Mayu, is Chairwoman Sakurai's grandson! Onizuka receives the shock of his life when his greatest benefactor turns her back on him just when he needs her the most.}} *Lesson 115: Smooth Johnny *Lesson 116: Cuties, Crap, and the Secret Stash *Lesson 117: The Girl with the Butterfly Tattoo *Lesson 118: One Hardcore Party *Lesson 119: Standing in the Dark *Lesson 120: The Hundred to One Shot *Lesson 121: Thirteen Steps to the Hanging Block *Lesson 122: The Hundredth Man *Lesson 123: Down for the Count | title = GTO - Volume 15 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 200 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_15.jpg | summary = Onizuka shows off a new Mercedes given to him by the mischievous Mayu... whose kindness comes with a price when Onizuka realizes he's been set up with a stolen car and a kidnapped girl in the trunk. As an apology, Mayu invites Onizuka to a party that turns out to be yet another trap. Onizuka must defeat 100 of Mayu's gang in order to save his fellow Holy Forest teachers.}} *Lesson 124: The Loneliest Heart in the World *Lesson 125: Lost Little Lambs (Part 1) *Lesson 126: Lost Little Lambs (Part 2) *Lesson 127: The Bird that Couldn't Fly *Lesson 128: Lonely Little Fish *Lesson 129: Memories that Sting *Lesson 130: The Cast *Lesson 131: Crime and Punishment (Part 1) *Lesson 132: Crime and Punishment (Part 2) | title = GTO - Volume 16 | character = Yoshito Kikuchi Mayu Wakui | page = 200 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_16.jpg | summary = Onizuka endures Mayu's trickery to break him of his drug habit. Miyabi still hasn't returned to school, but maybe some help from an old friend will bring her around. When Urumi runs away with Onizuka, things start heating up until they run into Miyabi. The girls continue to seize each other's throats until one goes too far...}} *Lesson 133: Tears of an Angel *Lesson 134: The Criminal Syndrome *Lesson 135: Mother, Daughter and Dirty Laundry *Lesson 136: And a Boomerang Feels No Pain *Lesson 137: The Delusion Junkie *Lesson 138: Sayonara, Sensei *Lesson 139: The Value of the Greener Grass *Lesson 140: In My Life *Lesson 141: A Mid-Summer's Snow | title = GTO - Volume 17 | character = Miyabi Aizawa | page = 200 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_17.jpg | summary = Miyabi has exposed Urumi's secret to the school and Urumi wants revenge. She counters with a web page which features footage from secret cameras in Miyabi's house... which leads Miyabi to take an overdose. With both girls hanging on to their lives by a thread, Onizuka must save them before it's too late.}} *Lesson 142: A Shock to the System *Lesson 143: Born Anew *Lesson 144: Love in a Boxed Lunch *Lesson 145: The Burden of Friendship (Part 1) *Lesson 146: The Burden of Friendship (Part 2) *Lesson 147: Enter the Makoto *Lesson 148: Inspector Makoto *Lesson 149: Hello, Azusa *Lesson 150: Fantasy Wedding | title = GTO - Volume 18 | character = Azusa Fuyutsuki Eikichi Onizuka Kunio Murai Kouji Fujiyoshi Tadaaki Kusano Noboru Yoshikawa Mayu Wakui Anko Uehara Mayuko Asano Urumi Kanzaki Tomoko Nomura Yoshito Kikuchi Miyabi Aizawa Saeko Iijima Noako Izumi | page = 200 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_18.jpg | summary = In a surprise visit, Onizuka shows Uchiyamada life is indeed wonderful. Meanwhile, Teshigawara rocks the schoolhouse when he hatches a deadly plot to kidnap Fuyutsuki. Can Onizuka get her back before Teshigawara lays a finger on her? Put away the homework and take notes - this volume is action-packed!}} *Lesson 151: The Cicada's Diary *Lesson 152: The Metamorphosis *Lesson 153: Climbing Out of the Rut *Lesson 154: That Crazy Tokyo U. Rhapsody *Lesson 155: Heroes and Zeros *Lesson 156: And Then...! *Lesson 157: One Less Thing to Worry About...? | title = GTO - Volume 19 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 192 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_19.jpg | summary = Teshigawara is armed and dangerous now that Onizuka has shattered his fantasy about Fuyutsuki. Looking to shoot anything and everything, he takes a pop at Onizuka and then sets his sights on a larger target, holding the school hostage. With the police on the way and Onizuka struggling to survive his wounds, will Teshigawara carry out his devastating plot to its explosive end?}} *Lesson 158: The Second Semester Begins *Lesson 159: The Wastes' Boogie *Lesson 160: Scoring 200 Percent *Lesson 161: The Plan to Save Out the Autistic Child *Lesson 162: Man's Enormous Machete *Lesson 163: Full of Bloody Love *Lesson 164: The Love of Wearing Strawberry Panties | title = GTO - Volume 20 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Kanzaki Urumi | page = 192 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_20.jpg | summary = A new principal, Ms. Daimon, has arrived and she is not charmed with Onizuka. She institutes a merit system based on points that has our hero struggling to stay above zero. He's demoted to assistant teacher and evicted from the school's storage room. Onizuka has to convince some truant students to return to school before he loses even more points... and maybe his job!}} *Lesson 165: Demon Club *Lesson 166: Tears of an Angel *Lesson 167: Vengeance of an Angel *Lesson 168: Sacred Water of the Angel *Lesson 169: You're Just Reading from the Textbook *Lesson 170: The Azusa Reason *Lesson 171: When Angels Get Spanked *Lesson 172: The Angel with Broken Wings | title = GTO - Volume 21 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Azusa Fuyutsuki | page = 216 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_21.jpg | summary = Tokiwa may look like an angel on the outside, but don't let the saintly exterior deceive you... she's got quite an inner demon. After dispatching a bunch of delinquents, the devious diva brings the rumble to Kikuchi. Onizuka must step in to teach Tokiwa a lesson about real men!}} *Lesson 173: Little Boys and Little Girls *Lesson 174: The Angel Army *Lesson 175: Police Blotter: Saejima Schemes (Part 3) *Lesson 176: My Boyfriend's into Games *Lesson 177: Tales of Summer Nights *Lesson 178: And Summer Festivals *Lesson 179: Five Centimeters to the Other Side *Lesson 180: The End of Summer (Part 1) *Lesson 181: The End of Summer (Part 2) | title = GTO - Volume 22 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Unknown Unknown Unknown | page = 200 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_22.jpg | summary = Onizuka's quest to become the greatest teacher in the world often lands him in hot water. On this occasion, Onizuka must convince Tokiwa that not all men deserve a beating, something about which Ms. Daimon won't be very happy! Meanwhile, Uehara appears to be falling for a computer nerd. Does she know something behind the thick glasses and pocket protectors?}} *Lesson 182: Kidnap and Go! *Lesson 183: The Mother and Her Other *Lesson 184: Memoirs of a Terrorist *Lesson 185: It Happened One Beautiful Morning *Lesson 186: Heart Already High in the Clear Sky *Lesson 187: Her Circumstances *Lesson 188: Friends | title = GTO - Volume 23 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 224 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_23.jpg | summary = What can Onizuka do to help Miyabi improve her relationship with her parents? Kidnap her of course! Unfortunately the police don't agree with Onizuka's crazy scheme. In contrast to the wild adventure orchestrated by Onizuka, some light is finally shed on Miyabi's traumatic past. Even if Onizuka can rebuild the bridge between Miyabi and her parents, will he be able to stop her from jumping off the deep end?}} *Lesson 189: Heaven's Gate *Lesson 190: MRIs and Garter Belts *Lesson 191: Been Tossed Away Once Already *Lesson 192: An Angel's Miscalculation *Lesson 193: When Angels Go Bad *Lesson 194: Looking for Love Again Tonight *Lesson 195: Grieving Time | title = GTO - Volume 24 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Azusa Fuyutsuki Hiroshi Uchiyamada Ai Tokiwa Mayu Wakui Noboru Yoshikawa Tomoko Nomura Naoko Izumi Anko Uehara Mayuko Asano Kunio Murai Tadaaki Kusano Kouji Fujiyoshi Takumi Ishida Yoshito Kikuchi Miyabi Aizawa Unknown | page = 200 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_24.jpg | summary = Due to Principal Daimon's orders, Shibuya continues to vent his rage toward Onizuka. Things just go from bad to worse when doctors diagnose Onizuka with a brain aneurysm and reveal he could become comatose if he experiences severe head trauma. Despite knowing this, Onizuka protects Yoshikawa during a fight with Shibuya's gang. Although he may prove that he's no chicken, he might just end up a vegetable!}} *Lesson 196: Sayonara *Lesson 197: Give Me Wings *Lesson 198: Good Luck and Goodbye *Lesson 199: Doing What I Can Do for You *Lesson 200: Forever | title = GTO - Volume 25 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 224 | cover = GTO_Manga_Volume_25.jpg | summary = The exciting finale in the GTO series. The truth behind Principal Daimon and Shibuya is revealed as the school is ablaze and Onizuka fights for his life. We find out what school means to those Onizuka has touched on his road to becoming the greatest teacher in Japan.}} ''GTO: 14 Days in Shonan *Lesson 1: Summer Tour *Lesson 2: Ring *Lesson 3: Happiness Category *Lesson 4: Father *Lesson 5: Midnight Shuffle *Lesson 6: Touch Me | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 1 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 200 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol1.png | summary = After guiding the infamous Holy Forest Academy through a crash-course of his unique brand of life-lessons, a battered and bruised Eikichi Onizuka takes a well-deserved trip to his hometown of sorts, a typically quiet surfers paradise called Shonan. Unfortunately, with child neglect and abuse becoming a global phenomenon the self-proclaimed GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka) quickly finds himself back in the saddle for what he hopes is a painless two-week long field trip with some teens in need. And while Onizuka's curriculum may not rely on the reading, writing and arithmetic that is common in most classrooms, he has more than a few good lessons in personal development, fisticuffs and fun to teach a new generation of trouble teens. }} *Lesson 7: Lonely Runaway *Lesson 8: A Song for XX *Lesson 9: A Sweet Trap *Lesson 10: A Smile's Location *Lesson 11: Friends *Lesson 12: "Thank You" *Lesson 13: Movin' On *Lesson 14: All That I Can Say | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 2 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 200 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol2.png | summary = Eikichi Onizuka, former biker turned great teacher, is back home in the Tokyo suburbs for a well deserved break (...and to escape possible discipline from his employers at the Holy Forest Academy). But once he arrives he quickly finds himself assisting a new child protection home as they try to guide troubled teens back to the path of happiness. Unfortunately for the GTO he has run into a buzzsaw in the form of Miki Katsuragi. Miki is determined to rid her home, the White Swan, of nosy know-nothing adults, and has the financial and political capital to not only have the teacher reconsider his lesson-plan but probably send off the straight and narrow entirely. Then again, who said Onizuka was ever on that path to begin with... The Oni-Baku rides again and manga will be all the better for it. }} *Lesson 15: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing *Lesson 16: Love Today *Lesson 17: Get Back In Love *Lesson 18: Love and Truth *Lesson 19: Sunday Bloody Sunday *Lesson 20: Without You *Lesson 21: Bad Boy *Lesson 22: Dear Mama *Lesson 23: Train Train | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 3 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 200 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol3.png | summary = After a tiring and eventful school year Onizuka takes a break from the classroom and for his school break he decides escape the pressures of work by heading back home to the lazy surfers village of Shonan. Back in his hometown, he runs into friend of his significant other who runs an orphanage called the White Swan Youth Home. An orphan himself, Onizuka decides to help the home with hopes to help the kids in the same manner he does at school. Onizuka does not know when to quit when his kids' lives are on the line. And after rescuing one from the clutches of the underworld, he gets a chance to mend bridges with an old acquaintance. An old partner of his from his high school days is apparently working at the White Swan also trying to change the lives of children, one heart at a time. Unfortunately for this person, her heart might still need some mending from a difficult break up that occurred a few years back along the shores of sunny Shonan. Also another old "friend", makes another appearance in the ''GTO universe. Legendary Vice-Principal Uchiyamada is back on the hunt as he is desperate to find Onizuka. After hearing that the GTO was passing his time in Shonan, Uchiyamada takes time from his family vacation to scour the country to force Onizuka to resign and hopefully ask for retribution for the trouble the GTO forced on his prestigious academy. }} *Lesson 24: Run Away *Lesson 25: Vow in a Moon Light *Lesson 26: Dark Tattoo Memory *Lesson 27: Black Twin Sister *Lesson 28: Wounded Angels *Lesson 29: Good Bye and Good Luck *Lesson 30: Help! Help! Help! *Lesson 31: Trigger to Eternal Dreams | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 4 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 200 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol4.png | summary = After a tiring and eventful school year Onizuka takes a break from the classroom and for his school break he decides escape the pressures of work by heading back home to the lazy surfers village of Shonan. Back in his hometown, he runs into friend of his significant other who runs an orphanage called the White Swan Youth Home. An orphan himself, Onizuka decides to help the home with hopes to help the kids in the same manner he does at school. This time round the GTO has a special case. He's got a good kid to look after. Seiya has his head on straight despite having a troubled home. And if there is anything the teen struggles with it possibly is how badly he wants to fix his family. Like many single-parent children, Seiya has an attachment to the lone parent that has been around. And even though this person has neglected him enough that he is now in child protection, Seiya's willing to risk his future and maybe his freedom to make things work out for his small family. If that means taking arms, then so be it! But the GTO is not going to let him off easily. You cannot pack heat without getting burned in his town! So Onizuka is going to show him what it means to shot someone. He's gonna let him experience being hunted down. The school of hard knocks is back in session! }} *Lesson 32: The Lost Half *Lesson 33: Beyond Those Goodbyes *Lesson 34: The Warrior's Rest *Lesson 35: Oedipus Club *Lesson 36: White Swan's Club | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 5 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Ayame Shiratori | page = 192 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol5.png | summary = In the fifth volume of ''14 Days in Shonan'', Eikichi Onizuka the Great Teacher has a very unique assignment to take on. Normally he spends most of his time teaching teens life lessons. He uses the school of hard knocks technique to open people's hearts. However in this situation the GTO must make an effort to reunite a child with his mother. He must also teach the child that sometimes choosing family is not the right solution. Everyone would like to have a happy household. Being able to sit by the dinner table to discuss the day's highlights is an ideal that is not reality for millions across the globe. And in the case of the teens at the White Swan such realities are generally fictitious because of a variety of reasons. That does not excuse anyone involved from wishing for such a life, but changing the hearts of adults often means changing their lives at their core. Words or fisticuffs will not be enough. So Seiya, a young man, who appears to be on the way to a pleasant self-reliant life, turns to violence to try to get his mother and family life back. But what happens when your very own mother is willing to take a knife at you? Well this is Seiya's reality. And this is one lesson Onizuka will hate to have taught. Then the spotlight turns to Onizuka's employer, Great Vice-Principal Uchiyamada. He's also in Shonan and on the hunt for Onizuka. But out of his element and turf, this educator is now caught up in a wild ride through the Tokyo suburbs. }} *Lesson 37: Battle Without Honor or Humanity *Lesson 38: To Mother *Lesson 39: Burn *Lesson 40: Young Love *Lesson 41: Just a Robber *Lesson 42: Hold My Hand *Lesson 43: Summer of Love *Lesson 44: There's No Home for You Here *Lesson 45: Betrayal | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 6 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 192 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol6.png | summary = Onizuka has to step out of the White Swan orphanage to attempt to change the entire culture of the Shonan youth scene. The White Swan appears to be heading in the right direction, however there is an outside source that is influencing the home in a negative way. This is a group of youths that is intent on waging war against adults. They feel that the adult world is what is wrong with their lives and they refuse to play by their rules. Calling themselves 'the Oedipus Club,' they hunt down ignorant or weak-willed adults, damaging their lives forever. }} *Lesson 46: Game of Death *Lesson 47: Bad Dreamer *Lesson 48: Escape *Lesson 49: Nobody Loves Me *Lesson 50: Sister *Lesson 51: Not Alone *Lesson 52: Check Out Love *Lesson 53: Feelings of Love *Lesson 54: Birdman *Lesson 55: Sky High *Lesson 56: Footsteps in the Dark | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 7 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Ayame Shiratori | page = 192 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol7.png | summary = In this seventh volume of ''GTO: 14 Days in Shonan'', Eikichi's efforts have been fruitful and now he believes he can finally relax in his hometown. Unfortunately, now trouble seems to have hunted him down. Two of his old students have located him and they have settled in amongst his children's home hideout. Old flames have been rekindled and Onizuka's lack of maturity will inspire some of his biggest admirers to enact their vengeance on the Great Teacher. }} *Lesson 57: Bitter Memories *Lesson 58: Fist of Anger *Lesson 59: Bad Romance *Lesson 60: The Map to the Future That Was Seized by These Hands *Lesson 61: The Talk of the Town *Lesson 62: Daddy's Night of Party *Lesson 63: Scars *Lesson 64: The Decision Day *Lesson 65: I Wish I Was Superman | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 8 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 192 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol8.png | summary = The sequel to the groundbreaking manga Great Teacher Onizuka takes its titular lead back home to the rough and tough surfing heaven of Shonan. Biker turned educator Eikichi Onizuka heads home to his sleepy surfer town and finds his hometown in desperate need of educational reform. }} *Lesson 66: Declaration of War *Lesson 67: Chase! Chase! Chase! *Lesson 68: Road to Hell *Lesson 69: Get on the Bus *Lesson 70: The End of Summer | title = GTO: 14 Days in Shonan - Volume 9 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 192 | cover = GTO 14 Days in Shonan-vol9.png | summary = Biker turned educator Eikichi Onizuka heads home to his sleepy surfer town and finds his hometown in desperate need of educational reform. }} ''GTO: Paradise Lost'' *Chapter 1: The Reason I Came Here *Chapter 2: Start of Heaven *Chapter 3: G-Class Has Come *Chapter 4: Idol Initiation *Chapter 5: The Rules in Class G *Chapter 6: The Masked Teacher? *Chapter 7: The Great Death Match! | title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 1 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 189 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 1.jpg | summary = Great Teacher Onizuka is back, and the next stage for his legend is...prison?! The trouble magnet of a teacher reveals that this stint behind bars is thanks to a certain incident with the class he became assistant homeroom teacher of half a year earlier: Holy Forest Academy's new class for high school-aged celebrities! Does he regret the exploits that landed him in the slammer? Heck, no. In fact, he’s all too happy to calmly tell his fellow prisoners how the whole thing went down—if they’re willing to listen to his story from the very beginning... }} *Chapter 8: The Big Present Plan! *Chapter 9: Death to Eikichi Onizuka *Chapter 10: Enter Boss Frog! *Chapter 11: I'll Do It! *Chapter 12: Curse of Sadako *Chapter 13: The Last Battle?! *Chapter 14: The Girl Who Dreams, The Boy Who Sells Dreams *Chapter 15: Countdown for Two *Chapter 16: Niizaki's Place | title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 2 | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 200 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 2.jpg | summary = Super-cocky superstar Tetsuya Niizaki and Onizuka, the number one educator we want to see make it to homeroom teacher, duke it out in a national mudslinging match?! Tetsuya has no qualms about dragging tons of people into what begins as a (mostly) harmless spat with Onizuka, even if they might get hurt … but Great Teacher Onizuka has no problem dishing out some intense discipline on the swollen-headed singer in return! Don’t miss Onizuka’s outlandish signature style! }} *Chapter 17: A New Dream *Chapter 18: Drive Uchiyamada's Dream *Chapter 19: My Daughter Yoshiko! *Chapter 20: A Growing Daughter *Chapter 21: The Start of a Kidnapping *Chapter 22: There's Always a Catch? *Chapter 23: Missing Idol *Chapter 24: Pervert Producer! *Chapter 25: It's German Time! | title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 3 | character = Natsu Ooishi Eikichi Onizuka | page = 207 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 3.jpg | summary = It’s the curtain call on Onizuka’s lesson for Tetsuya Niizaki! After that, it’s time for Onizuka to step aside and let good old (?) Uchiyamada take the spotlight. At school, Uchiyamada lords over Onizuka with an iron fist, but in his own home, he’s starting to feel like he doesn’t get any respect. It’s then that he begins to suspect his high school-aged daughter of doing something daddy dearest doesn’t approve of. Can Uchiyamada, our own representative for the great second-gen baby boomers, solve this family problem?! Plus, Onizuka gets a request from one of his students, mega-popular actress Natsu Ooishi … to kidnap her? }} *Chapter 26: Ding Dong Ding Dong! *Chapter 27: Yo, Prez! *Chapter 28: Rules of the Biz! *Chapter 29: Justice Doesn't Always Prevail?! *Chapter 30: From The Northern Lands *Chapter 31: From the Northern Lands Part 2 *Chapter 32: From the Northern Lands Part 3 *Chapter 33: From the Northern Lands Part 4 *Chapter 34: From the Northern Lands Part 5 | title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 4 | character = Eikichi Onizuka Eikichi | page = 221 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 4.jpg | summary = Mega-popular actress Natsu Ooishi, a student in Onizuka’s class, is about to be exploited in an arrangement between her shady agency and a pervert producer. But Onizuka’s having none of it. The rules of showbiz? Screw that! He has a special plan for a guidance counseling session they’ll never see coming. Meanwhile, a brokenhearted Uchiyamada takes off on a one-man RV road trip. Next stop: Hokkaido! }} *Chapter 35: From the Northern Lands Part 6 *Chapter 36: From the Northern Lands Part 7 *Chapter 37: From the Northern Lands Part 8 *Chapter 38: One Long Night in Shiretoko *Chapter 39: GDE (Great Dog Eikichi) *Chapter 40: The Ultimate Sleazeball *Chapter 41: I'm A ******* Human! *Chapter 42: The Director's Granddaughter *Chapter 43: Mind Control | title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 5 | character = Sakurada | page = 199 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 5.jpg | summary = A girl named Shizuku is stuck all alone in a forest full of wild bears thanks to scummy band member Ashura. Vice-Principal Uchiyamada rises to the task of searching for her, but first, can he make a getaway from the goons hired by Ashura’s agency?! Will he be able to find Shizuku? And in his determination to truly free her from the asswipe who treats her like a doormat, will Vice-Principal Uchiyamada be the next Great Teacher?! You’ve never seen Uchiyamada like this before!! }} *Chapter 44: Family, Psychoelectric Signals, and Me *Chapter 45: Beginning of the Fall *Chapter 46: Diviner on the Hunt *Chapter 47: Family From A Past Life *Chapter 48: Adams-Sama's Revelations *Chapter 49: Love Love Buzzer *Chapter 50: Find That Slits Lady!! *Chapter 51: Onizuka's Secret Trick *Chapter 52: If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them?! | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 192 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 6.jpg | summary = These guys are effin’ crazy! The director’s granddaughter, Ririka Nishiwaki, is being mind-controlled by her fake "family". After the death of her father, the grieving actress was preyed on by a fishy fortuneteller who claims that her misfortunes are all the fault of so-called "psychoelectric waves"... and that only scratches the surface of her unsettling life with the shutter shade-wearing, "vween vween"-chanting brainwashers. How will Onizuka pull her out of the darkness and back out into the light? |title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 6}} *Chapter 53: Honey Trap! *Chapter 54: Onizuka's Big Chance to Lose His Virginity (And His Job)! *Chapter 55: @ A Love Hotel *Chapter 56: Everything is Over?! *Chapter 57: By Hook or By Crook *Chapter 58: The Great Dogu *Chapter 59: Real Family *Chapter 60: Sushi-Party! *Chapter 61: The Uncool Years: Shonan Iketenai Gumi! | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 192 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 7.jpg | summary = The granddaughter of the Chairwoman of Holy Forest Academy has been mind-controlled by a dangerous cult claiming to be "her family from a previous life". It's up to Onizuka to confront them to save her. When the final battleground is a seedy "love hotel" Onizuka needs to resist temptation and get the job done. The identity of the "family from a previous life" is finally revealed in the shocking conclusion to this story arc. In addition, a bonus chapter is also included! |title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 7}} *Chapter 62: Former Gangbanger Stalker?! *Chapter 63: Intersecting Pasts *Chapter 64: The Going-Nowhere Death Road *Chapter 65: The Fateful Tattoo *Chapter 66: The New Math Teacher *Chapter 67: Declaration Of War! *Chapter 68: Quiz King Onizuka?! *Chapter 69: Onizuka the Master *Chapter 70: Kagetora, You're Out | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 208 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 8.jpg | summary = Onizuka rescued up-and-coming young idol Natsu Ooishi from her abusive talent agency, but they aren’t about to let it end there. They’ve hired a local yakuza gang to destroy Onizuka’s influence, and the yakuza gang gets former teacher and old-time rival (in his own mind) of Onizuka, Kagetora Tendo, to cause Onizuka to get fired! But what is Kagetora’s history with Onizuka and can he take Onizuka’s reputation away from him? |title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 8}} *Chapter 71: Reason for the Rescue *Chapter 72: Oori-toori! (Welcome!) *Chapter 73: Shaken Shisa *Chapter 74: Shipboard Declaration *Chapter 75: A Teacher's Dignity *Chapter 76: Warning: This Man Believed to be a Teacher *Chapter 77: A Teacher's Blood *Chapter 78: Mastermind, Take Two! *Chapter 79: Don Aragi | character = Eikichi Onizuka | page = 207 (English) | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 9.jpg | summary = Kagetora’s is in danger after the revelation of his tattoos, but what can be Onizuka’s secret rescue plan?! But just a Kagetora looses his interest in destroying Onizuka, the yakuza make him an ultimatum. Kagetora must now kill Onizuka, and if Kagetora doesn’t do it, they’ll murder both Onizuka and him together! And they’ve ordered him to do the killing on the tropical-like Inagaki Island where the school trip takes them! The story of the teacher with full set of tattoos and a grudge comes to its climax!! |title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 9}} *Chapter 80: Screw-up Blues *Chapter 81: Kagetrap *Chapter 82: Message *Chapter 83: Chief Representative Eikichi Onizuka *Chapter 84: HKHG (High Kick High School Girl) *Chapter 85: Woes of a Tall Girl *Chapter 86: Celeb Party! *Chapter 87: Terms of Being Elite *Chapter 88: Secret Job | character = Kodama Nana | page = | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 10.jpg | summary = |title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 10}} *Chapter 89: A Place to Shine *Chapter 90: Stardom *Chapter 91: Idol Wrestler *Chapter 92: 2nd-Gen Entertainer *Chapter 93: Ryoji Mahara *Chapter 94: Kazuki's Mother *Chapter 95: Shakotan's Specialty *Chapter 96: Parent and Child *Chapter 97: Family | character = Eikichi Onizuka Unknown Unknown | page = | cover = GTO Paradise Lost VOL 11.jpg | summary = |title = GTO: Paradise Lost - Volume 11}} References Category:Media Category:Lists Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Volumes